1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveguide and pressure barrier and in particular to one using a glass ceramic material sealed into a compatible metal member for use in high pressure, high temperature fluid measurement devices.
2. The Prior Art
Heretofore waveguide/pressure barriers have been made from TEFLON.RTM. or other materials that are subject to changes in shape due to both temperature and pressure variations. These changes in shape degrade the performance and limit the range of use of associated instruments such as water cut and three phase fluid monitors.